Jess In the Shadow hunter world
by Jessiebear2013
Summary: Jess just move to new york then she find out get she get married to a shadow hunter and she try to reconnect his her brother Magnus Bane
1. Chapter 1

It was was in Paris, she was packing to moving to New York to be with her brother Magus Bane. She had not seen him in years because they had a fight with him about his new girl friend. Her name is Camille and she was different form them . Jess is part Shadow hunter and Warlock. Magnus is all warlock did not hold her Shadow hunter blood against her or any one. "oh why can he see no falt in others ", she said to her self . Thinking love is blind .

Jess finds herself sitting in her set, on the . She buckels herself in and looks around . Waiting for the rest of the paengers to find thier sets .A few minutes latter the plane take off .Board with the long filght ahead of her she soon falls asleep. She awakes hours latter when the plane touches down . SHe is the fist one unbucked and graping her bag. the door opers to allow her to depart . She rushes off and immitaly starts looking around for her brother . She finally spots him . She rushes up to him and Gives Magnus a big hug .

JESS:"I missed you so much. It's been a log time since I saw you brother .

Magus returning her hug shimes ans says " I missed you too. I am so sorry for the fight about Camille with you." Jess looking up at him replies " Its OK I knew she was no good for you ."

"I know " he answers softly .The spen the next few minutes talking abut nothing When Jess starts gathering up her things to leave. The make they way to the baggage claim the small mound of her luggage astounds him ." Wow, that a lot of bag's sis .

Jess smiles sweetly at him stating "I told you I was moving to be with you and I am getting Married .

"you are is what now ?" he questions

"I am getting Married Maguns ."

" when did this happen? "

Jess tells him about the arraignment the clave are doing to her. She shows him the contract and she told him it was going to be one of the Lightwood and his name is Alec. Then she started get looks at him that she say to him. "I need to get some food brother." They start walking to the food court in the airport then she get there and she order some waits for it and she when to go and sit down and she start eating her food and magnus looking at the contract try to find a way he can brake the contract. He try a few different spells but nothing is working . she gets done eating her food when her phone rings. She answers the phone it was Robert lightwood asking her when she can moving into the institute ,so they can plan her and Alec wedding,Jess says to him she can do it in a few day cause she want to spend some time with her brother and tell him about the wedding stuff. She get off the phone then she looking at magnus and she ask him if he was ready to go home, H e nods at her and she smiles and she get up and throw away her tash then she walking back to him then she say to him that she ready to go home then they leave the airport together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to his apartment , Magnus showed her some of the sights New York Had to offer. After about a hour , They finally reached his Apartment building. She walked to the the flight of stairs to the top floor. She stood aside to allow Magnus to unlock her door , Magnus show her to her room and justered to her waiting bags . As she started unpacking her thing she chat with magnus about her upcoming marriage the clave wanted for her .

"They cant do that " Magnus stated. " Yes. They can and did Magnus . I can not get out of it . The contract is both blood and magic bound ." Jess answered.

"That sucks, I looked at your contract and tied to break it, at last I can not .You will have to marry a lightwood. " Magnus said with a sigh . " We are older then them. Alec lightwood is the one for me ." Jess said plainly. As she finished unpacking , she looked to to spoted Magnus reading his spell book and trying a new spell. Nothing she can tell happened. She grabed her weapons the and put them on .

" I am going to look around town for a wile Magnus. These are only for just in case I come apon a demon. " With that statement her walked out the door and down the stairs. Walking around New York for the fist Time in a centery, She looked around at all the changes, The Streets and traffic so full of people rushing here and there . She was looking out at the traffic ,When she was jumped by one of Valentines Demons, She drew her weapons and turned to fight them, and was holding her own. The fight was soon joined by Jace,clary,Isabella and Alec, who thought she was a mear human . Jess just finished off her second demon , when she spotted a demon going in for the kill on clary. She finished that one off, then one of the demons knocked her out . Alec finished him off the a arrow from his bow .

Clary looking at her inertform "She does not look human ."

Jace stated "No she looks like one ..."he noticed her glamour disappear and the shadow hunter runes apon her skin. " Jace she looks like one of us, but I do not know her." Alec stated ," She got bit by one of them and is still bleeding "

Jace used a healing rune on her and see its not working . " she has been poisoned by the demon vemmon . We must take her to the institute "

Alec picked her up and off the went .


End file.
